Ino's Immortal
by darkninja21
Summary: My first fic. Its a song fic. hope ya like it. review!


My Immortal- Evenesence

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Ino was driving home. The funeral had been really hard on her. She decided to turn on the radio so the silence wouldn't drive her any more insane than she felt already. The radio station she turned to was playing My Immortal by Evenesence.

_**I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears.**_

It was true. Ino was so sick of life. She was sick of always being held back by her fears.

_**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone.**_

Shikamaru had been killed a few days ago by the sound ninja. His presence, his smell, his memories still lingered. She could feel them in the house, the car, even on his favorite hill, the scent stubbornly remained. It seemed like it would never go away.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real.**_

Her grief seemed like it never would (even if it could) go away. It was too real to be a nightmare (as much as it seemed that way).

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

_Nothing can bring him back, _Ino though sadly, fresh tears trailing down her cheek.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.**_

He had always been there to wipe her tears whenever she cried. No matter what the reason was, no matter how many times she told him that she wanted to be left alone, he was always there.

_**When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

He had always come to her rescue, from fighting imaginary dragons to beating up any guy who made her cry.

_**And I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me.**_

He was always there no matter what, to hold her hand through the hard times. She was broken but he would always have her heart….all of it.

_**You use to captivate me by your resonating life. **_

No matter what, he always seemed to captivate her. His charm never ceased to amaze her. And now she was forced to live the life THEY had shared….alone.

_**Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams.**_

In her dreams, she recalls the day he returned from his mission. She remembers holding his bloody hand while he lay in the hospital bed. _We did all we could, _the doctors and nurses were saying. Ino cried silently as she heard his last words. _I…l…love..you. _She kissed him one last time before he breathed his last breath. The doctors and nurses had to pull him away from Shikamaru's lifeless body and carry her out of the room. This memory haunted her sleep every night since then.

_**Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me.**_

She sometimes hears his voice and when she turns around, she is alone, surrounded by silence.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real.**_

Ino's emotional wounds were just too deep. It seemed like life has basically stopped. This was too real to be in denial.

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase.**_

Ino wished that she could turn back time and save Shikamaru. But she knows that no matter what she does or says, time will not go back. Shikamaru will never come back.

_**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.**_

She remembered when her mother died. Shikamaru found her sitting on a hill in the rain. No matter how many times she told him to leave her alone, he stayed. He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that.

_**When you scream, I'd fight away all of your fears.**_

Ino had always tried to be the brave one. She had stuck up for Sakura before but that was when bullies didn't know jutsus. After they became genin, Shikamaru had taken up the role as Ino's protector. It had been that way since.

_**And I held your hand through all of years.**_

For some reason, it always felt better to hold Shikamaru's hand. Just to know that he was there had always made her feel better, but where would she go for comfort now? Her father was still there but he was always going on missions. Chouji was there too, but it just wasn't the same.

_**But you still have all of me.**_

Ino lost half of herself the day Shikamaru died. No one would ever occupy that empty space in her heart. No one would ever… COULD ever take his place. The truth is, yes, Ino did feel alone, but she would one day be reunited with her one true love. One day she would be made whole. She looked up at the clouds that hung lazily in the bright blue sky (she remembered how Shikamaru always told her that it reminded him of her beautiful blue eyes) and smiled. Then she walked away to go find her friends.


End file.
